barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney and the Backyard Gang is a home video series produced from 1988 to 1991 that launched the stardom of the worldwide popular television show ''Barney & Friends''. The series focused on the adventures Barney and the Backyard Gang take, through their imagination. The series, for the most part, was for entertainment, having little to no education incorporated. Some tapes, such as Campfire Sing Along and Barney Goes to School, are really the only ones of the series to teach educational lessons. All the other tapes only focus on the caring and imagination aspect of Barney. It wasn't until Barney & Friends, when the songs incorporated lessons and morals. The series made more than $3.5 millon. The first three tapes alone sold 50,000 copies. Despite being a huge success in Dallas, the series was only a moderate success throughout the rest of the country. Videos * [[The Backyard Show|''The Backyard Show ]](October 13, 1988) (Pilot) * [[Three Wishes|''Three Wishes]] (January 27, 1989) * ''A Day at the Beach'' (April 6, 1989) (Last appearances of Michael and Amy's Mom, Michael and Amy's Dad, and Jason, and also Barney's last time being a blue-violet color.) * ''Waiting for Santa'' (January 6, 1990) (Derek's debut, and Barney's first time being a true purple color.) * ''Campfire Sing Along'' (June 8, 1990) (Only appearance of Jeffrey, and also the last time I Love you is sung at the beginning.) * ''Barney Goes to School'' (August 15, 1990) (First time I Love You is sung at the end, and the last time Barney is performed by David Voss.) * ''Barney in Concert'' (July 29, 1991) (Baby Bop's debut, the first time Barney is performed by David Joyner and the first time Barney is rounder and chubbier.) * ''Rock with Barney'' (October 20, 1991) (Series finale) (Last appearances of Amy and Adam. Half of the gang returned for the first season of Barney & Friends.) All eight videos were re-released in 1992, and the last five titles were re-released in 1996. Two of them, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert, were also re-released by Lyrick Studios, in 1997 and 2000. There is currently a petition to get the videos, along with early (if not complete) seasons of Barney & Friends, re-released on DVD. Cast *Barney (Bob West (voice), David Voss (body suit performer, first six videos), David Joyner (body suit performer, last two videos)) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant, only appeared in the first 3 videos) *Derek (Rickey Carter, successor to Jason, starting with Waiting for Santa) *Kathy (Lauren King, first appearance was Rock with Barney) *Adam (Alexander Jhin, every video except Campfire Sing-Along) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe, only appearance was Campfire Sing-Along) *Baby Bop (Julie Johnson (voice), Dao Knight (body suit performer)) *Mom (Sandy Duncan, only appeared in the first 3 videos)) *Dad (Bob Reed, only appeared in the first 3 videos) Previews Almost every video in the Backyard Gang series contained previews at the end of the tape. These previews would show other videos in the series. Different previews would show depending on the tape version (Sandy Duncan or Barney). For any 1992 releases, the Barney previews were shown. The five 1996 re-released tapes included Barney Home Video and Barney Home Video Classic Collection previews released that year. Sandy Duncan Versions In the Sandy Duncan tapes (which were the original released tapes), Sandy Duncan gives a brief intro and outro speech. In the intro speech, she usually talks about how happy she is to be apart of the project, and the values children will get out of these videos. In the outro speech, she shares information about other videos in the series. Unlike the Barney previews, the following previews actually show scenes from each video: #The Backyard Show Preview #Three Wishes Preview #A Day at the Beach Preview The Sandy Duncan versions lasted until 1989, when Duncan left the series. Barney Versions After Sandy Duncan left the series, Barney took over the previews in 1990. He usually started off with, Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos. The Barney previews would only show one song from each video: #Campfire Sing Along (S'Mores) #The Backyard Show (Six Little Ducks) #Three Wishes (Mr. Knickerbocker) #A Day at the Beach (Swimming, Swimming) #Waiting for Santa (The Elves Rap) #Barney Goes to School (If All the Raindrops) However, there wasn't a Barney in Concert preview or a Rock with Barney preview in any of the tapes. Barney in Concert was the only tape in the series to not show any previews at the end. However, the purple and green colored edition of Barney in Concert ''does show previews. On the original prints such as ''Waiting for Santa, after the previews, Barney would ask the parents if they would like the child to be a part of the Backyard Gang. The child would need to send a five-minute long video audition tape. The clip ends with Barney saying, "Well, that's a wrap!" He then slaps a director's slate, which causes him to start laughing, and he says to the audience "See you next time!" And he continues to laugh until the screen fades to black and shows the Lyons Group logo. The Music Music for the Backyard Gang videos was created by Stephen Bates and Philip A. Parker (as with the television series that aired later), while Lory Lazarus wrote the first original song created for Barney, Friends Are Forever. Barney Songs that Debuted During This Series Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'Barney Theme Song' #'I Love You' #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here #Hello, Hello, Hello #'The Rocket Song' #Friends Are Forever #Barney is Our Dinosaur #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Are You Hungry? #Swimming, Swimming #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Waiting for Santa #S-A-N-T-A #'Winter's Wonderful' #'Skating, Skating' #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #I'm Being Eaten By A Tyrannosaurus Rex #'S'Mores' #I Wish There Was School Every Day #'Look Through the Window' #'There Are Seven Days' #'The Alphabet Chant' #'The Weather Riddle Song' #'The Shape Song' #'Hug a Color' #'What I Want to Be' # Three Bears Rap # The Goodbye Song # Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #'We are Barney and the Backyard Gang' #Baby Bop's Song #'Bubble, Bubble Bath' #'Help Protect the Earth' #'Me and My Teddy' #There are Fifty Stars on Our Flag #'I Can Laugh' #'Good Manners' Notes *In the first five videos, "I Love You" was sung at the beginning. However, it was sung at the end of Barney Goes to School and Barney in Concert and is frequently sung at the end of Barney & Friends. *In 1990, The Disney Channel aired episodes from the Backyard Gang series as part of its "Lunch Box" program. *The series was a huge success in Dallas, but only a moderate success throughout the rest of the country. *Related merchandise to the Backyard Gang videos include read-along books (of the first three videos) and tape sets (of the entire series). *The earlier videos from 1988 and 1989 featured actress Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mother. *Because the majority of the gang (except for Michael and Amy) meet Barney for the first time in ''A Day at the Beach'', it takes place before The Backyard Show. *The first three videos of the series featured Barney with a slightly deeper voice, perhaps larger eyes, a visible red tongue (until 1991), and a much darker color of purple (which turned more magenta as the series went on). *None of the original or 1992 versions of the Backyard Gang tapes were ever closed-captioned, but later prints were captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, which did the show since late 1993. *In the 1996 re-releases: Campfire Sing Along, Waiting for Santa, Barney Goes To School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney ''all used the opening & closing previews: ''Once Upon A Time, ''Kids for Character'', Barney's Fun and Games, ''and ''Barney's Talent Show. *In the special feature Barney's Favorite Memories, Barney mentioned all the Backyard Gang kids except Derek and Adam. See Also * Barney & Friends - The TV series that came after this video series 1992-present. Category:TV series